


Fun in the Sun

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Summer, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge.</p><p>Prompt #10: Beach</p><p>The family goes on vacation to Hawaii, and Kurt promised he'd go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/148566905715/fun-in-the-sun

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine said, jumping up and down in their hotel room. They had decided to take a huge family vacation to Hawaii that included their kids, Kurt’s parents, Blaine’s mom, and Blaine’s brother. “Who goes to Hawaii and doesn’t go to the beach?”

Kurt, who was sitting on his and Blaine’s bed in their three-bedroom villa at Aulani, Hawaii’s Disney resort, looked at Blaine and shook his head. “Nope. I am not going out there and getting burned to a crisp. If I had my way, neither would Elizabeth, but I’m not going to keep her from playing with her sister.”

“Look, Kurt, we have like SPF 80 because you insisted upon getting the highest SPF in the store the other day because you and Elizabeth are so light. You won’t burn.”

“No, we got that for the girls. Not for me,” Kurt argued.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “And I quote, “Let’s get this so Lizzy and I won’t burn while we’re at the beach.” 

“He’s right,” Burt said, appearing in the doorway. “You did say that. Now come on. Your children are getting impatient. I think they’ve been driving Cooper crazy all night.”

“If he has a problem with the free vacation he’s getting, he can pay for it himself or sleep on the couch,” Blaine shouted loud enough so that Cooper could hear him. 

Kurt tried to go back to reading his book while the brothers argued. But Blaine caught him not more than ten seconds after Kurt opened up his book. 

“Nope,” Blaine said, snatching the book out of Kurt’s hands and tossing Kurt’s swim trunks at him. “You’re putting that on and we’re going to the beach. All of us. As a family. It’s why it’s called family vacation.”

Kurt pulled his swim trunks off of his face where they had landed and glared at Blaine. 

“None of that,” Blaine said as he walked out of the room. “You’re going. End of discussion.” Blaine walked into the living area in their villa and found the adults in the family minus Cooper were holding back laughs. He looked at his father-in-law and joined in the laughing. “Sometimes I swear I have three children. Especially when it comes to going outside.”

“He’s always been like that, Blaine,” Burt told him, laughing. “He’d rather sit inside with a book then enjoy the beach with his family. HATED getting sunburned when he was a kid.”

“When we booked this trip,” Blaine began, “I asked him if he’d enjoy the beach. I asked him what we needed to do skin-wise for him and for Lizzy since she’s just as light as he is. We have 5 different kinds of sunscreen, all at different SPF levels. We have sunburn lotion cooling in the fridge. We have a beach umbrella. He’s going.”

Just then, Kurt exited the bedroom dressed for the beach in his swim trunks and a t-shirt. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” he said, crossing his arms.

“Yes you can because you told me you’d come out. Now let’s rescue our daughters from Cooper and go.”

“Hey now!” Cooper shouted, offended. “They’re the ones annoying me.”

Blaine just simply ignored Cooper and went to check on his daughters to make sure they were ready, and soon, the entire family, Kurt included, was headed to the beach. 

Kurt and Blaine lathered their daughters up in sunscreen before allowing them to follow their grandfather and their uncle out into the ocean water. Once the girls were under Burt’s supervision, Kurt and Blaine set up their beach umbrella and lathered sunscreen on themselves. They made sure everything was in place before they joined their family out in the waves.

The girls snuck up behind their dads after they got in the water and kicked the water at them. It caused Kurt and Blaine to both jump and shout in surprise, but once they realized who the culprits were, it was all over. Both men set about chasing their daughters, splashing them whenever they got close enough. 

At one point, their younger daughter, Melody, who was only 3, tripped and fell over just as a wave was approaching them. She unexpectedly ended up underneath the water. Kurt ran over the second her head went underneath the water and pulled her up. She coughed and cried into his neck the second he picked her up.

“I’m going to take her back to the umbrella for a little bit. You guys stay out here,” Kurt told Blaine.

“Okay,” Blaine said, concerned as he rubbed a gentle hand up and down Melody’s back in an attempt to soothe the young girl. “We have some cool water in the cooler if she needs something to drink.”

“Okay.” 

Kurt carried Melody over to their spot on the beach and sat down with her in his lap underneath the shade from the umbrella. By the time they had reached the umbrella, Melody’s crying and coughing had ceased. She was just still clinging to her father. 

“Want some water?” Kurt asked, reaching over towards the cooler regardless of the answer. 

“Mm hmm,” Melody answered, nodding. She accepted the cold water bottle that Kurt offered to her and took several small sips of the cool water. 

“Do I have to go back out to the ocean?” Melody asked as she handed the water back to Kurt. 

“Do you not want to go back out there?” Kurt asked. He had a feeling it had something to do with falling and then going under. The three-year-old knew how to swim, but the waves were new to her and caught her off guard.

“No,” Melody said, jutting her bottom lip out in her best puppy dog face attempt.

Kurt refrained from laughing at his daughter’s expression that perfectly matched Blaine’s. “Are you scared, sweetie?”

Melody nodded. “It was scary when I falled down.”

“I bet it was scary when you fell. But before you fell, weren’t you having a lot of fun splashing me and Daddy with Lizzy?”

“Uh huh.”

“Don’t you want to do that again?”

Melody hesitantly nodded. “But I don’t wanna go under the water again.”

“You just have to be a little more careful, and you’ll be fine. Plus, Daddy and I and your grandparents and Cooper are all right there. We won’t let anything happen to you. Didn’t you see how quickly I picked you up when you fell?”

“Yep.”

“Do you trust me to do it again if you fall again?”

Melody nodded her head quickly. “Yep.”

“Then what do you say we go back out there and play some more in the water?”

Melody hopped off of Kurt’s lap and began guiding him back across the sand and into the water once more. “Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/148566905715/fun-in-the-sun


End file.
